1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball screw and a steering apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of circulation systems of a ball screw, a system using an end deflector is known. In this system, a circulation path in which balls are circulated is formed in a nut. The end deflectors having a function of guiding the balls from the nut and a spiral groove of a screw shaft to the circulation path or returning the balls from the circulation path to the spiral groove are attached to both ends of the nut (refer to JP-A-2012-154437 (Patent Document 1)). The end deflector has a hook portion protruding in the spiral groove of the screw shaft for scooping the balls into the end deflector.